The Death Eaters Daughter
by Anna Lee Cain
Summary: A young teenager trying to piece her life back together is accepted in to Hogwarts for her forth year. Dealing with young love and sins of her fathers return Gemini Delica is the furthest away from normal as you can get. But what happens when her past....
1. The Transfer

**A/N:I do not own any thing in this story except the ideal and my characters "Gemini ect." Elizabeth Black belongs to one of my best friends in the whole world. If like my story you must read hers because our stories inter twin. And please do not review unless you have some thing nice to say because this is my first fic and the good reviews are what keep me going.

* * *

****The Death Eaters Daughter**

Chapter one

**The Transfer**

The coldest lullaby wrung through the graveyard air that night. The sound of the dark lord's demand whispered through Jasmines ears so precisely. "Kill them!" he seed" kill them all." and this meant mugles or a least the ones that were half wizard. She wasted no time dotting about knowing not only her but her family as well were in danger .Running past the gravestones Jasmine found herself looking at the same settings and realized she was trapped. Holding her daughter in her arms she felt her heart drop hard and her knees drop harder due to the knife in her back. Jasmine looked up her eyes meeting the face of a young man dressed in black and gave him three last words. "I loved you!"

The Hogwarts express lay silent. Only the breathing of the sleeping moon could be heard. And some snoring second years down the hall.Harry sat awake, staring at the window only offering him darkness, with Ron and Hermione dead a sleep in the seat in front of him.

It seemed longer than a couple of months since he had been back in the castle. Harry had been counting the days up to this, his forth year. But sadly there was not much rejoicing .Only three weeks ago Death Eaters infested the International Quidditch Cup camp ground were Harry, Hermione, and Ron had been staying with the Weasleys.

He thought much of the last year, manly Elizabeth Black. She had truly stolen his heart last year. They stayed in contact over the summer holiday, but to see her in person would mean so much more.

As Harry dreamed of Elizabeth something much more important was taking place not so far away. Who knew one innocent young girl held a secret so dark with in her, which not even she knew?

Gemini sat up agent the train window wrapped up in the blanket Remus had placed on her the night before. "You'll be fine Gem. Besides you have me to guide you." a voce seed in a cheer full manner. Gem turned to Elizabeth who was meeting her with her famous smile. "But what if I'm not in your house and then I won't know any one, probably get picked on because of my accent, and...", "get some sleep you'll be fine" Elizabeth seed throwing a pillow at gem who was turning out the cabins light.

Every one entered the bouts and headed off for the castle. Watching the pitch black water scream up agent her fingers, a young girl hummed a lullaby that caused a young first year to fall dead asleep.

Though the main door of the social hall there came a gust of wind and professor Dumbledore dressed in his traditional robs made his way to the grand podium in the front of the hall "Student, this year new year has brought us changes, two of the to be exact. It is my plusher to welcome the second transfer two our school, Gemini Declica." A young girl about fourteen slowly made her way down the walkway between the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables. She was wearing muggul clothes, tight fitted jeans with holes at the knees and a black fitted pinstriped jacket over a plane pink tank top. Her hire was neatly raped up in a diamond clip. She was something new, a different character brought into there world, and no one in the room could see how nevus she was on the in side.

Professor Migonl moved her towards a stool in the front of the room and placed the talking hat upon her head.

"Hum. Were to put you? Let's see grate knowledge of magic you hold, but vary impatient. Willing to succeed and a loyal friend... SLYTHERN!"

The cheers of the slythern table could be heard though out the castle as gem found her seat next to a black haired girl probably about her age.


	2. The Slythern House

**The Slythern ****House**

Gem walked in to the screaming common room. It was made of mostly black marble lots of books. The house was accented by a mammoth fireplace where carvings of snakes filled the outline of the cheery wood master piece. But the mane artifact or scenery of the room that seem to catch every ones eye was the over whelming view of the sea window. It sparkled a sea green giving the room a filling of actual being droned in the lake. "The common room was located under the lake. "It had no really homey fill about it but yet held its charm with pride, being the home of Pure Bloods.

The students roomed around for a minute or two ignoring every thing the head boy was saying. "Your belongings are already located on you bed so make your way up to your dormitories boys there head nodding torts a painting of the Bloody Byron and girls there head now nodding towards a lovely panting of a lovely women that was the portal"

Gem walked in to a room mostly trimmed with dark wood. There were several sections of the dormitory filed with twist and turns for each seven years in Hogwarts.

She finely found her bed next to the same girl she had sat by earlier. A few glances were thrown every once and a wail, but no real talk between the girls until the room was almost abandoned. "So you're the new girl right? It's odd, Hogwarts don't usually except transfers, were are you from?" the girl asked directed torts Gemini. "America, Trans City New York." the girl looked at her with a simple smile and held out her hand"hey, I'm Chris. "Gem looked up with a smile greeting the hand "hello, I'm Gemini." the girls chatted for awhile be for going to sleep they found that they held a lot in common.


End file.
